


Grace Retrieval

by GlassRoom



Series: Dean and Cas [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, M/M, injuries, retrieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam go on a hunt for Cas' grace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace Retrieval

**Author's Note:**

> This time, Sam knows who to call for help

Once they were both clean and dressed they made their way to the kitchen. “Pancakes?” Dean asked the man holding his hand.

“Yes, pancakes,” Cas answered with a smile. “And coffee. Definitely coffee.” 

“Well, one of us is going to have to let go so that pancakes and coffee can be made.” Dean made no move to take his hand back. Neither did Cas. “Or we could wait for Sam and he can make us cereal and coffee.” Dean reached out and took Cas' other hand.

“You are making this more difficult,” Cas warned with a smile.

Dean made a noise of indifference while he pushed Cas up against the fridge to kiss him. Dean was getting used to small public displays of affection with Cas. Nothing that would scar Sam for life or anything. Just gradually getting more and more comfortable with the idea that it was ok to actually touch Cas in public to show he cared. And now Cas was his boyfriend. Not just screwing around, and not just friend... _boyfriend_. Dean had no idea how much he wanted that until Cas asked. Now his world felt right, correct, and proper. Like everything else that came before was merely preparation to having Cas as his significant other.

“Hey guys, at least move so I can get the milk,” came Sam's voice out of nowhere.

“Yeah, yeah, start the coffee Sammy,” Dean mumbled, breaking away from kissing Cas. “I'm making pancakes if you want any.”

“You are making out, not making pancakes. Do I need to separate you two? Jeez.” Sam grabbed the carafe to fill it up. “And yes, I would like pancakes if you can manage to make them,” Sam laughed.

Dean grinned at Sam over his shoulder. “All right.” He planted one final kiss on Cas' lips before releasing him. Cas moved over to the table while Dean assembled all the ingredients he was going to need. 

“Dean agreed to be my boyfriend,” Cas stated proudly while he waited rather impatiently for the coffee to brew.

“Oh yeah? Not just fooling around?” Sam could not keep the smile off his face.

Dean felt the heat rush up into his cheeks. “Nope. We're an actual couple.” He busied himself with mixing the batter and testing the heat of the pan so Sam wouldn't see the blush.

“I'm happy for you guys, really. It's been a long time in the making.” 

There was a mountain of pancakes by the time Dean was done. “So Cas could warm some up while we are gone,” Dean declared. It was a good call as the three of them tucked away a large number while they were hot.

As breakfast drew to a close Dean felt more and more tension. The closer they were to being done meant the closer they were to leaving. He considered taking Cas with them but he knew that would just distract him and potentially kill him, Cas, or Sam. That would simply not do. So Cas had to stay behind. 

“You guys clean up while I pack a bag,” Dean ordered when he saw nobody had reached for another pancake for a bit. 

“You haven't done that yet?” Sam caught Dean's look. Dean had been busy. Busy with Cas. “All right. Get some clothes in a bag, Cas and I have got this.” Sam started piling dishes in the sink.

“Dean?” Cas asked softly. He reached and caught Dean's hand.

Dean kissed him lightly. “Just...give me a minute, ok? I'll be right back.” He didn't bother waiting for an answer. Instead he turned quickly to get to the bedrooms. Rustling through his clothes he picked out some he didn't care about, knowing they were just going to be wrecked anyway. He crammed his usual bathroom stuff in the bag as well. He was almost done when he realized he was trying not to panic. _It will be fine, he told himself. We've gone on thousands of hunts, this one is no different. It's easy. In and out then back home to Cas_. He took a shaky breath to calm down. _Ok, ok, ok, it's all right. Everything's fine. It's gonna be fine. Ok._ Straightening his back, he grabbed his bag and went back to the kitchen.

Sam and Cas were just about done the dishes when Dean returned. “You ready?” Sam asked.

“Uh, yeah. Ready.”

“Ok, give me your bag, meet me at the car.” Sam reached out to take it from Dean. He handed it over without a fuss, realizing Sam was giving him some time alone with Cas before leaving. “Thanks man.”

Sam simply nodded and left.

Dean didn't know what to say to Cas. _Come with me? Forget it I'll stay home? Do you really want your grace?_ What came out was a small 'hey'. He watched Cas watch him.

Cas put the towel down from drying the dishes. “Hey.” He covered the distance between them and drew Dean into a kiss. Slow, deep, loving-without-sex kiss. “Be safe, ok?” he said when they broke apart for air. 

Dean nodded. “I'll do my best, always do. If Sam is right we will have your grace when we are done.” He watched Cas nod. “This isn't the first time we've left you alone. It will be ok.” Cas seemed to recognize Dean was talking more to himself than to Cas.

“I have my phone on and charged. Call me if you want. Or text.” Cas pulled him in close. 

Dean felt it immediately. He felt Cas doing that thing with the euphoria that helped with his pain. Dean didn't fight it. He let it wash over him and he had to admit, he did feel better. “Ok, I have to go.” Reluctantly, Dean pulled away. 

They walked to the garage together, turning to kiss each other again before Dean got in the car. Dean made sure to look back as much as he could until the bunker was out of sight.

~~~~~

“Hey Sam,” Dean ventured when they were well on their way. “Remember when you talked about stopping. Like settling down?” Dean was grateful to be driving for the distraction.

“Yeah, I remember,” Sam said carefully. “Have you thought more about that?”

“Yeah. Yeah I have. Now that Cas and I are...well, I've been thinking about it more,” Dean admitted.

“Me too,” Sam agreed. “There are plenty of new hunters around to take our place.” Sam tried to catch Dean's eye but it was hard with him driving. 

“Yeah, I thought about that too. Hey Sammy? I admit I wasn't paying attention before. Tell me how this is gonna go down,” Dean finally conceded. At least he remembered the name of the town they had to get to, that was something.

Sam rolled his eyes dramatically. “Yeah, I know. You've been busy. It really shouldn't be too bad. Metatron put it in a private library. From what I can tell it's not well guarded, so it'll go pretty easy.” 

~~~~~

He was so very wrong. It was heavily guarded. At one point Dean lost consciousness. He came around to Sam shaking him hard. “Get up, _now, GET UP!”_ Sam was shouting.

Dean didn't waste any time. He looked in his fist – the grace was still there in its little vial – and got up. A wave of nausea accompanied his vertical attempt. He paused long enough to vomit then followed Sam to the car. 

~~~~~

“I can't drive,” Dean snapped. “Ribs.” Broken? Maybe. Cracked? Definitely. Pain? Intense. The pain was the only thing keeping him from acknowledging that he was unable to keep the world from lurching.

Sam grabbed the keys without a word. He shoved himself in the driver's seat, barely waiting for Dean to get comfortable before slamming on the gas. Dean blacked out again.

~~~~~

Dean woke to Sam pushing on his side. “What the _FUCK?!”_ he screamed at his brother who was crouching next to him and the open passenger door.

“Checking to make sure you didn't break anything you'll need,” Sam snapped. A cursory check revealed nothing fatal. “Lucky, you can do without stitches. Cas'll fix us up. Worried about your head though.” Sam fretted, trying to examine Dean's head.

Dean attempted to yank himself away from his brother only to be greeted with blinding pain. “The hell you mean about my head?” Dean reached up into his hair. His hand came away bloody. “Oh.” He checked his other hand, grace was still there. “How about you? You all right?” Dean wiped his hand on his pants. 

“I'll live.” Sam replied grimly.

Dean really looked at Sam. He had blood everywhere, his clothes were a mess, he had a black eye. “Your perfect hair is messy,” he smirked then sobered up. “Cas. I haven't called Cas yet.” In a panic he jolted hard, twisting to get his phone. His world went dark before he could find it.

~~~~~

Cas stared at the text. **Got your grace. On our way home. Couple hours.** What bothered him was that the text was from Sam and not Dean. He tried to text Dean but he wasn't answering. So he sent off a text to Sam instead. **Are you two ok? How is Dean?** It took a while for Sam to respond. **Hurt. Will need your help.** Ok, that meant they were both alive but how badly was Dean hurt if he wasn't responding to texts. When Cas couldn't stand it any more he went to the garage to wait for their return.

~~~~~

The next time Dean woke it was night. Confused, he looked around. He was in his car but not driving. _Who was driving?_ He couldn't turn his head. “Cas?” he cried.

“No, it's me. I texted Cas for you.” Sam sounded tired beyond all measure.

Dean tried to care about Sam's exhaustion, he really did, but it was too much effort. “You bleeding on Baby?” he joked weakly instead. _Where was Cas?_ he thought groggily. _Oh right, home. He stayed home._

“Not as much as you.” Sam waited for a retort. None came. “Seriously, you ok?” Sam glanced at Dean huddled against the door.

“No. I hurt everywhere. I hurt in places I didn't know I had,” Dean complained. He looked in his fist, grace was still there. “Just get us home, ok?” he rasped.

“Yeah, working on it. Quit passing out,” Sam growled.

Blackness engulfed Dean again.

~~~~~

Cas could feel his grace getting closer. They weren't far now. He willed himself to remain calm while he waited for Dean.

~~~~~

Dean's world swam back into focus. Sort of. Everything was doubled. He reached up to rub his eyes and bumped himself with something hard. Focusing intently he saw it was Cas' grace in the little vial, still in his fist. From far away he could hear his brother.

“Dean? _Dean!_ Stay awake this time. We are almost home. Dean! _Stay awake,”_ Sam begged.

When he looked through the windshield he could see the bunker's garage entrance. “Ok Sammy ok I'm good all good I'm awake ok home soon home home,” Dean babbled in an attempt to stay awake. It worked. He kept babbling until he saw Cas standing near the parking spot. Then he used every drop of energy he had to try to straighten up while staring at Cas.

The car was barely parked before Cas was opening Dean's door. 

“Cas, he's got a head injury. I don't want to be rude, but heal him. Now. Please.” Sam demanded.

“Of course. Dean? Can you look at me?” Cas pleaded.

Dean thought he was looking at Cas. Maybe the other Cas? The blurry one? All these Cas' were dancing around. It was too much. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep for a year. “Grace,” he said. Or thought he said. He wasn't sure any more. Dean felt a searing sensation somewhere inside his skull making his stomach roll unpleasantly. Trying to stop himself from blacking out he dipped his head down to stare at his bloody pants. He felt something trying to take the vial away from him so he clutched it tighter. _Have to get it to Cas,_ he thought.

“Dean, I'm here. May I have my grace please?” 

Cas' voice startled Dean. _Where are we? Did Cas meet up with us?_ Dean slowly lifted his head to meet the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. _Cas!_ He worked his mouth but couldn't seem to make any sound, so he held up the vial for Cas. The eyes smiled at him. The eyes were attached to a face. Such pink lips. Eyes so kind. A smattering of stubble on a beautiful jawline. Bright light slithered out of the vial and into that perfect mouth. Dean blinked at the flurry of wind that seemed to come from the place where that nice face had just been. The whirlwind became a giant, bright, glow that filled Dean's entire world. It was too bright though, so he lowered his head again. The blackness was fighting for space against the bright light so Dean let it win. Fighting was just too much.

Dean heard an odd snick inside his head, with one blink he was fully aware of everything. He snapped his head up, eyes searching for Cas.

“Dean, it's ok, you are going to be all right,” Cas' voice felt silky smooth to Dean's ears. “Got the head injury, I'll get the rest now.”

“Cas,” was all he could get out. Gratitude overwhelmed him. “Thank you,” he added when he figured out how to talk. “Missed you.” Dean watched Cas' slow smile play out on his lips. The smile didn't get a chance to reach full maturity before confusion clouded Cas' eyes. Pain pulled the smile away, panic lighting up Cas' eyes. 

“Cas? Cas! What's going on? What's wrong?” Dean was practically shouting.

“Something's wrong,” Cas replied in a tight voice. He became rigid, kneeling in front of Dean, features twisting as his back started twitching. 

“Sam?” Dean called out in a panic.

“I don't know!” Sam yelled.

They watched as the twitching in Cas' back became outright spasms. Cas tried to reach behind him as if to scratch and tear at the skin. Finally he stood up and with one giant rolling of his shoulders he released the most beautiful wings Dean had ever seen.

They were huge, so large Dean had to turn his head to see the tips. The feathers almost matched the colour of Cas' eyes but darker, somehow with more depth. As the wings twitched Dean could see a sprinkling of white in them. _Like freckles,_ he thought.

Dean rose from the car seat slowly, mesmerized by how soft the wings looked. He walked towards Cas, wondering what it would be like to be enfolded in the downy softness. _Are they soft on the back side too,_ he wondered to himself. When he was close enough, he reached out to touch them.

“Dean, _NO!”_ Cas bellowed when he saw Dean's arm reaching out. 

Dean yanked his arm back, recoiling slightly. The sudden movement caused his ribs to very rudely remind him that they were cracked.

“Something is wrong with my wings. I don't know what to do. They hurt...Dean they hurt so much!” Cas bawled. Dean watched as his wings quivered, the tips flicking like they were trying to shake something off. Cas was wringing his hands frantically, as if he could squeeze the pain out that way.

Not sure what to do, Dean reached out to take Cas' hands. Cas immediately clutched at Dean, whimpering in pain. Dean almost buckled from the force of it, but caught himself in time. He tried to put aside his own agony in favour of Cas'.

Sam appeared at their side. “I think I know what's wrong. I know someone who can help, ok? We're going to get you help, just hang on.” Sam assured Cas.

“Who? What's wrong? Sammy, tell me!” Dean insisted. 

Sam waved at Dean dismissively before bowing his head and closing his eyes. 

The wave of anger Dean felt for his brother in that moment almost drowned out his physical pain. Almost. Dean heard a familiar fluffing sound. Turning his head he saw who Sam had called.

“Lucifer!?!?!? You brought _LUCIFER here?!?!”_ Dean's anger was rapidly escalating.


End file.
